01 com c1 011 04
start| ;※　01_com_c1_011_02、01_com_c1_011_03の続き 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel ;※エル。まだドキドキ @ell voice="0030181" 【ell/Ell】「Junichiro-san...」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ell...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010330" 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル0 【yukino/Yukino】「Hauu. Ell-chan and Jun-kun are gazingrpassionately at each other. It feels like theremergence of a new rival.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「D-Do you realize how stupid you sound?」 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010331" 【yukino/Yukino】「But, but!」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel ;まったく。何でもなんでも恋愛に結びつけるのは、女の子の悪い癖だ。 Honestly, girls always have a bad habit of tying eachrand every little thing to love. ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel Well, she's not necessarily wrong, though... ;BGM再生　悪巧み play=bgm20 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_閉じ 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※イリーナ。エルからがんばって視線を逸らしています @irina voice="0020356" 【irina/Irina】「I-Is it over?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Hm? Why are you closing your eyes? Did you get somerdirt stuck in them?」 小 中 pose=特殊２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020357" 【irina/Irina】「T-That's not it...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030182" 【ell/Ell】「Are you going to wash them out?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=特殊２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_はわわ 頬紅_照れ autolabel @irina voice="0020358" 【irina/Irina】「Uuu... Stop it, Ell-chan. Don't show me suchrcuteness. If you come any closer...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @ell voice="0030183" 【ell/Ell】「Irina-san.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=特殊２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_ぐるぐる目 口_はわわ 頬紅_照れ autolabel @irina voice="0020359" 【irina/Irina】「Hauu...」 ;ＳＥ：倒れる ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 1） play=fl001 buf=1 ;ウェーブ横（揺れ方：小） action=ウェーブ横（揺れ方：小） nowait ypos=@-800 time=1000 ;時間待ち命令 time=750 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 1） stop=750 buf=1 ;時間待ち命令 time=250 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro005 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 hide trans=normal time=250 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2500 buf=0 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「H-Hey, Irina!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=l011 buf=0 ;ウェーブ横（揺れ方：小） action=ウェーブ横（揺れ方：小） nowait ypos=@800 time=1500 time=1500 stopaction ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=500 buf=0 time=250 小 中 pose=特殊２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_半目・涙 口_はわわ 頬紅_照れ ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel @irina voice="0020360" 【irina/Irina】「Uu... I hate how I'm full of staticrelectricity. I can't believe I can't touchrher when she's this cute...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Ahh, I get it. Irina thinks that she'll shock Ellrwith static electricity, so she's trying not to hugrher. ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel Who would've imagined the President of Rusia wouldrget mentally cornered like that? In terms of moe, Ellrcould be the world's strongest weapon. ;BGM再生　通常（昼） play=bgm11 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Well, let's head back before there's a commotion.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010332" 【yukino/Yukino】「Yeah. Let's go eat at Ran-neechan'srrestaurant♪」 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=500 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_09_02 level=8 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=100 ;時間待ち命令 time=500 ;BGM再生　危機一髪 play=bgm21 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 ;ＢＧ：街・ショッピングモール stage=街・ショッピングモール stime=夕_屋内 trans=map08 time=150 ;クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） time=50 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=私服＋コート 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020361" 【irina/Irina】「......! Jun, behind you!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters msgoff nofade autolabel ;がばっと振り返る（左） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo018 buf=0 file=ima_10_01 msgoff trans=map23 time=150 hide msgoff trans=map23 time=150 autolabel 大 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※エル。気合入れてチョップ @ell voice="0030184" 【ell/Ell】「Hah!」 ;ＳＥ：弾く音 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去（一瞬） beginTrans hidecharacters msgoff nofade autolabel ;拳（棒）を振るう　斜め上昇（←へ） nofade play=eo009b buf=0 name=剣戟 file=ima_11_01 level=7 trans=normal time=75 name=剣戟２ file=ima_31_01 level=8 trans=map06 time=100 time=50 hide trans=map06 time=100 hide trans=normal time=350 stop buf=0 time=75 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o060 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait hide trans=map32 time=150 time=500 stopaction autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_角ばり 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 ;ドキッ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait autolabel @yukino voice="0010333" 【yukino/Yukino】「Kyaa!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「W-What...!?」 When I turned around in surprise by the noise, I sawrEll breaking a bench to pieces with her bare hands. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030185" 【ell/Ell】「Are you both uninjured?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ah, yeah. But what the heck was that...?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート お面_眼鏡 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_閉じ 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010054" 【morita/Morita】「A bench came flying this way. It was aimingrfor you guys.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「A bench? Did someone throw it?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030186" ;【ell】「周辺に敵影なし。遠距離からサイコキネシスを行使された可能性があります」 【ell/Ell】「There are no signs of the enemy in ourrsurroundings. It is possible they usedrpsychokinesis from a distance.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010334" 【yukino/Yukino】「Psychokinesis?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「It's a kind of supernatural power that shows up inrscience fiction movies. For instance...」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去（一瞬） beginTrans hidecharacters msgoff nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=eo010b buf=0 ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall trans=map41 time=250 beginTrans ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_32_01 zoom=150 msgoff trans=map41 time=250 autolabel Yes, they could hurl a signboard like this withoutrusing their hands―― ;突っ込み１ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o027 buf=0 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2500 buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Wait, a signboard!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;がばっと振り返る（右） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 file=ima_10_01 msgoff trans=map22 time=150 ;ＢＧ：街・ショッピングモール stage=街・ショッピングモール msgoff stime=夕_屋内 trans=map22 time=150 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030187" 【ell/Ell】「......!」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=2000 autolabel Ell is turning around in response to my voice, butrshe won't make it. If that's the case――! ;ＳＥ：がばっ ;がばっと振り返る（右） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo018 buf=0 stage=白 hideall trans=map27 time=200 ;BGM再生　ギャグバトル play=bgm18 beginTrans ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 ;ＢＧ：街・ショッピングモール stage=街・ショッピングモール stime=夕_屋内 zoom=150 trans=map27 time=200 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Junichiro always triumphs! Have at you!」 ;ＳＥ：ぶつかる音 ;突っ込み２ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro007 buf=0 play=ro007 buf=1 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 file=ima_14_01 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait action=ハートビート（どっきり） hide time=150 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Bube!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stop buf=1 stopaction autolabel ;がばっと振り返る（下） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall trans=map11 time=150 beginTrans ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 ;ＢＧ：街・ショッピングモール stage=街・ショッピングモール msgoff stime=夕_屋内 autolabel msgoff trans=map11 time=150 time=150 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o098 buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=5 cycle=75 time=250 time=500 stopaction stop buf=0 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_角ばり 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 play=o093 buf=0 emotion=！ autolabel @yukino voice="0010335" 【yukino/Yukino】「J-Jun-kun!!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel I promptly shielded Ell and the others, and thersignboard hit me square in the head. ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel Whoa, I'm getting a little dizzy☆ ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;BGM再生　悪巧み play=bgm20 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040161" 【ran/Ran】「Hey, Jun-chan. There's some naughty fluidsrcoming out of your head!」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I'm all right. This will heal if you just lick it.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_角ばり 眉_悲しい 目_白目 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 emotion=汗２ autolabel @yukino voice="0010336" 【yukino/Yukino】「T-T-T-That's no good! You have to treat itrproperly!」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去（一瞬） beginTrans hidecharacters msgoff nofade autolabel ;がばっと振り返る（右） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 file=ima_10_01 msgoff trans=map22 time=150 hide msgoff trans=map22 time=150 time=75 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 file=ima_10_01 msgoff trans=map23 time=150 hide msgoff trans=map23 time=150 time=75 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide autolabel Yukino quickly took out a first-aid kit from her bag,rapplied antiseptic on my head, and wrapped a bandageraround it. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「As you'd expect from a doctor's daughter. You'rerpretty reliable at times like these.」 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010337" 【yukino/Yukino】「Geez. No matter how durable your body is,ryou shouldn't push yourself.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ahaha. Sorry, sorry.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel It really is a wound that would heal by itself, butrit'd certainly heal faster if treated. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※ルビ：脳震盪（のうしんとう） @irina voice="0020362" 【irina/Irina】「You're really tough. Normally, if arsignboard hits your head, you'd get arconcussion.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Did you fall in love with me again?」 小 中 pose=特殊２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ play=o093 buf=0 emotion=∑ autolabel @irina voice="0020363" 【irina/Irina】「Wha...!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_激怒 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @irina voice="0020364" 【irina/Irina】「What are you saying at a time like this?rEven though I went out of my way to worryrabout you...」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Then worry about me more cutely. You could comfortrme with those breasts, for instance.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※イリーナ。笑顔で怒ってます @irina voice="0020365" 【irina/Irina】「Yukino, tie the bandage tighter.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 大 中 pose=特殊 dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_怒り 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※雪乃もちょっと怒ってます @yukino voice="0010338" 【yukino/Yukino】「Okaaay.」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去（一瞬） beginTrans hidecharacters msgoff nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro008 buf=0 ;クエイク横（揺れ方：中） action=クエイク横（揺れ方：中） nowait time=1500 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2500 buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Oww oww! My hair's getting caught in the bandage!rI'll go bald if you pull it so much!!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_悲しい 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 emotion=汗 autolabel ;※蘭、苦笑 @ran voice="0040162" 【ran/Ran】「Ahaha. He really seems okay.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 ;BGM再生　通常（夜） play=bgm12 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※エル。淡々と怒ってください（あまり感情を出さずに） @ell voice="0030188" 【ell/Ell】「Junichiro-san.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Hm?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel As I messed around with Yukino and the others, Ellrgave me an unusually sharp glare. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030189" 【ell/Ell】「I request an explanation for your actionsrearlier. Why did you protect us?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Well, you know. It just happened so quickly.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_怒り 目_半目 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030190" ;【ell】「ならば、今度からは前ではなく後ろにお下がりください」 【ell/Ell】「Then please step behind me rather than inrfront next time.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_怒り 目_閉じ 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030191" 【ell/Ell】「If you take cover behind me, your chances ofrsurvival will increase by 68%.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「That's another great statistic.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「But that would expose you to danger instead.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030192" 【ell/Ell】「......? That would certainly be the case.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Then I won't listen to that request.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030193" 【ell/Ell】「Why is that?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I don't want you to get hurt.」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※エル。きょとん @ell voice="0030194" 【ell/Ell】「Eh...?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「It's a man's role to shield a girl, anytime andranywhere. I'd be troubled if you took away my job.」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030195" 【ell/Ell】「Junichiro-san's job...?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yeah. I'm a defender of cute girls like you.」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=l011 buf=0 action=LayerWaveActionModule vibration=4 cycle=800 time=1600 nowait ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2000 buf=0 autolabel I said that and gently patted Ell's head. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel ;※エル。不満半分。嬉しさ半分 @ell voice="0030196" 【ell/Ell】「...I do not understand. That is not a validrreason.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ahaha. Well, take your time and try to understand.rThis is who I am.」 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_閉じ 頬紅_照れ autolabel @ell voice="0030197" 【ell/Ell】「I will use discretion...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel It probably doesn't make sense to her yet. Ellrfurrowed her eyebrows as she got her head patted. But I think her cheeks got a bit redder. Is she notras annoyed since I called her cute? ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;時間経過処理 stage=暗転 msgoff hideall trans=normal time=1000 transwait=500 ;SE停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;SE停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;BGM再生　ミステリアス play=bgm15 play=tl004 buf=0 time=500 ;ＢＧ：街・ショッピングモール stage=街・ショッピングモール msgoff stime=夕_屋内 trans=map22 time=500 stop buf=0 autolabel ;キャラ操作：複数同時表示 beginTrans 小 左 pose=通常 dress=メイド服 追加_なし 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 小 右 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 fade=200 autolabel @kuon voice="5030037" 【kuon/Kuon】「Are you okay, Milady? Irheard a commotion over hererjust now...!」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_怒り 目_閉じ 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020366" 【irina/Irina】「You're late. It's alreadyrover.」 小 左 pose=通常 dress=メイド服 追加_なし 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @kuon voice="5030038" 【kuon/Kuon】「I apologize...」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020367" 【irina/Irina】「It's fine. Ell-chan andrJun took care of it.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010339" 【yukino/Yukino】「Even so, I wonder what that was just now. Arbench just flew over all of a sudden.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Psychokinesis... ESP, huh...」 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_06_02 msgoff trans=normal autolabel It's unpleasant to think about, but I'd understand ifrit was a shooting or a bomb being set up. At leastrthe enemy would be human. I don't know if it was Yukino or Irina they wereraiming at, but things would make more sense if somerpsychopath noticed there were presidents at thisrplace. But it would be a different story if it was ESP... ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal ;ＢＧ：街・ショッピングモール stage=街・ショッピングモール msgoff stime=夕_屋内 trans=normal autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Hey, Ell. Are there ESP users amongst the aliens?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030198" 【ell/Ell】「Yes, they do exist. Let's hurry back and askrmy master for her opinion.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yeah, let's do that...」 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_02_01 msgoff trans=normal time=750 autolabel That's right. If it's someone like Kuu――if it's anralien, it wouldn't be strange for them to use ESP. It felt like we were being watched by someone atrnoon, too. There's no need to guess; we were probablyrbeing targeted. Yes, by something unfamiliar―― ;アイキャッチ stop=2000 stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1000 transwait=2000 stop buf=0 stop buf=1 init wb stage=白 msgoff hideall trans=normal time=1000 transwait=500 ;アイキャッチ表示（ファイルは仮のものです） file=gameover trans=turn time=1500 transwait=2500 stage=白 hideall trans=turn time=1500 transwait=500 stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1000 transwait=1500 autolabel *end| endscene